An extensive and detailed automated data base provides the basis for professional review of medical necessity and conformance to high professional standards in delivery of health care services in New Mexico. Minor changes in the data collection procedures will permit extensive evaluation of the impact of this professional review on health care delivery and point the way toward further development of the professional review system. Development of guidelines for professional review of procedures for given diagnoses will be emphasized. This program provides for continued development of professional review, documentation of the details of the prototype system and its evolution, and a research plan for evaluating the professional review system and its impact on the quality and effectiveness of health care delivery.